Premonition
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: A short oneshot about Severus and Lily. Severus gets a glimpse of the future.


**I don't own Harry Potter, and I never w-w-w ill! *bursts into a mad crying fit :,(**

**Another Severus/Lily!**

Severus grabbed Lily's hand, and pulled her along as their feet crunched on the dried leaves and twigs that littered the ground, going deeper into the forest that was their favorite place to play.

He let go only when they reached their special spot, a giant oak which grew strangely, it's low branches growing straight out and upward toward the sky.

The thick branches were wide enough so that their small ten year old bodies could sprawl across them. Severus and Lily often laid on the branches, arms behind their heads, starring up at the tiny sparkles of sky that could be seen peeking through the oak's thick green leaves.

Severus scrambled up the tree's trunk, and once he was balanced on the branch, he reached down to grab Lily's hand and help haul her up.

Lily flopped down of the branch, hanging her head off the side, so that her red hair cascaded down like a flaming waterfall.

Severus stared at Lily, as he often did, and suddenly felt a pain in his heart, and somehow he knew that something bad was going to happen to Lily in the future. How Severus knew, he had no clue, but he felt that something terrible was going to happen. He briefly wondered if he had any Seer blood in his family.

Severus felt the urge to tell Lily how much she meant to him, his feeling scaring him.

"Lily," Severus began hesitating for a moment before continuing. "You're the best friend I ever had. My only friend. I hope you never go away."

Lily propped her head up on her palm and smiled at him, her bright, green, almond-shaped eyes twinkling.

"Don't worry, Sev. We'll be friends forever."

Severus laid on his stomach and positioned himself so that he and Lily were face to face, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Then he blushed and looked away.

"Aww! Severus and Lily, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby sitting in a carriage!" Petunia sung nastily, popping out from where she had been hiding behind a tree.

Severus opened his mouth to tell her to shut it, but thought that Lily might not like him being so rude.

"Do you want to come up, Tuney?" Lily called, ignoring her sister's song, wanting so badly for Petunia to join them.

"Ugh! No way! Snivelly probably left grease marks all over the tree, and I'm not getting my new dress dirty!"

Severus went to retort angrily, but Lily got there before him. She always tried to ignore the way her sister behaved toward Severus, not wanting to yell at Petunia and make Petunia hate her even more, but she really was sick of it.

"Tuney, you better leave Sev alone!" Lily slipped down the tree, and marched furiously toward her sister, who looked surprised. "He's my best friend, and that's the way it's always gonna be. So stop saying nasty things to him!" Lily glared at Petunia.

"He's disgusting and dirty." Petunia spat. "And he's a freak, just like you are."

Lily hand suddenly whipped out and slapped Petunia across the face, hard. Petunia looked stunned for a moment, then she turned, tears of hurt in her eyes, and ran away through the trees.

Lily wished she hadn't lost her temper, and wished she could take it back as soon as her hand made contact with her sister's face.

"Tuney! Come back! I'm sorry!" Lily cried. She went to start after Petunia, when Severus said quietly, "Thank you for standing up for me."

She turned around; Severus was standing behind her. He mustn't come over while she was yelling at Petunia.

"Oh, Sev! She's going to be so mad at me!" Lily grabbed onto to Severus' over large shirt and cried. "She's never going to forgive me!"

Despite the fact that Lily was crying, Severus smirked at the fact that she was holding on him for comfort.

"You'll always have me, Lily."

Lily smiled and nodded, and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Let's go back to the tree," Severus suggested, and Lily agreed, leading the way. Severus followed her, watching her hair swing back and forth as she skipped.

The episode with Petunia had pushed the feeling of dread, of something terrible happening to Lily, out of Severus' mind, and he did not remember it until nearly eleven years later, when he learned that the Dark Lord had killed Lily, his best friend, and it had happened because of him.

**I've been writing so much Severus/Lily lately! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**So, I have a question for everyone: which pairing do you like better, Severus/Lily, or James/Lily? **

**I'm just curious to know!**


End file.
